


人口贩卖

by yeyu01



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 叶喻
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyu01/pseuds/yeyu01





	人口贩卖

人口贩卖01

“三百万，成交！”

场上爆发出热烈的掌声，舞台上的男人尖叫着，重新被塞回了笼子里。有人替他戴上口塞与眼罩，进而又有两个西装革履的助手上来将他推到了幕后。戴着面具主持人笑容满面地冲身边人说了两句话，气定神闲地负手而立，静静看那只值钱的奴隶被带离开舞台，眼里闪过一丝冷漠，转头又瞬间变脸，热情洋溢地对着观众们说，

“下面即将上台的，是本次拍卖会重中之重。相信大家也都从各个渠道了解到了这个小东西，闲话不多说，让我们一起来看一看——”

观众席上的角落里，一个本来正在闭目养神的年轻人，悄无声息地睁开了眼睛。

1.

灼灼的白炽灯激光一样地打在笼子上，冰冷的黑色钢铁反射着单薄的色彩。喻文州先是浑身抽动了一下，知觉从指尖回流，蔓延过手臂，最后才是思想。

我……在哪？

他侧躺着，耳朵贴着地，能听见罩了一层膜一样的远远的轰隆声。身体在颤抖……不，是地面带着他在颤抖，冷凉的空气拂过他的身体，带走一点炽热的温度，却又唤醒下一场的难耐与失控。

……好热。

他听见更加嘈杂的人声，海浪一样的从天边涌来。有人在窃窃私语，有人在高声取乐，喻文州疲惫地睁开一只眼，模糊不清的视野里，有人站起来指着他大笑大闹。

听不清是在说什么。

“里面的这位漂亮美人，想必大家都清楚吧。”主持人走上前，站在精致的牢笼之外打开门锁，牵过牵引绳，将里面的人拉了出来，“我相信在场还有很多先生与他有深仇大恨呢。”

“出生于雇佣兵团，服役于蓝雨，经历过真正的战场，在客户的要求下执行过多次暗杀行动……”

“他就是蓝雨的下一任继承人，喻文州。”

喻文州知道自己是赤裸的，一丝不挂，暴露在众目睽睽之下。皮手套的触感落在他的脊背与肩膀上，有人把他抬了起来，，捏住下颌迫使他抬头。一瞬间的强光逼得他睁不开眼，几乎要流下泪来。

“真的是喻文州……”

“天哪，胆子也太大了，在魏琛头上动土？”

“呵，魏琛？他都不干雇佣兵多少年了，你还怕他？现在蓝雨由方世镜带着，哪里还有当年那个风光的样子？”

“说的也是……”

“哎，这个小鬼多少钱啊？”

那喻文州看上去不过十七八岁的模样，身体虽然发育起来，但还是显出了青年人的青涩。第五排出口处的一个男人有些坐立不安，片刻后拢着嘴对身边人说，

“叶神，你看这……”

叶修平静地说，“看下去。”

请示的人咽了口唾沫，把藏在裤兜里的枪抓的更紧了。

喻文州费力地睁大眼睛，麻药的效果逐渐隐退，肌肉酸痛的感觉又回来了。他被五花大绑地放在地上，两腿压开、抬高，隐私部位暴露在外。口塞阻止了他的呼救与哽咽，喻文州只能通过鼻子呼吸，身体的高热量蒸得他面红耳赤，看上去倒像是欲望翻涌，意乱情迷。

“身体柔软，肌肉紧实，手感上乘……”那只手沿着他的脊椎数下来，摸到他臀缝，轻轻拨开来展示给别人看。喻文州剧烈地挣扎着，一条皮鞭“唰——”的一下直接抽在了背上，他喉咙里爆发出惨痛又隐忍的哭叫。他皮肤天生得有些苍白，肌肉的确匀称，却落了大大小小的疤痕，这一鞭子下去，背上立刻浮出了红肿的印记。喻文州喘息急促，被人松开了手铐，拖着脚上的链条，被人生拉硬拽地往前走了两步。

“更重要的是，我们检查过了。”主持人用皮鞭挠了挠喻文州的下巴，“他没有任何性经验。”

场下一阵惊讶的哄闹。

喻文州蜷起身子，两腿在抽搐。他开始明白是这么回事了，有人给他下了药，拐卖出去，带到这个地方供给他人购买。

他一眼扫过去能看到很多认识的人，不少在他的黑名单上，还没有来得及下手。

“优雅，美丽，如果驯服了，是不可多得的奴隶。”主持人缓步走近，喻文州咬住后牙，将全身的力量爆发在拳头上，狠狠地挥了出去。可惜这力道依旧是弱了，那对手也不是吃素的，四两拨千斤地把他拧开，冲着小腹又是一鞭子。

“同时……”

他从口袋里拿出一个遥控器，堆了满脸假笑说，

“也能带给主人无上的征服感与快感。”

叶修掐灭烟头，掀起眼皮看向舞台。台上男人的挣扎与压抑的愤怒的喊声从刚才开始就不断地刺激他的视听。跟着自己的小助手更是坐立不安，他小幅度地偏头，庆幸对方的枪打开了保险。

“叶神，你……”看到叶修神情，他知趣地改了口，“我们什么时候动手？”

“等这个人被卖掉。”对方说，说完这话又忍不住皱眉，嘴角不舒服地向下弯了弯。

“五百万！”

喻文州一口咬破了手腕，血液从嘴角缓缓流下来，他难受地整个人都在发抖。战士的身体经受不住这样诱人的折磨，喻文州身体泛上诱惑的粉色，汗津津的，反倒带走了一些热量。

喻文州仰面躺倒，屈起双腿，呼出的热气在空中凉下来，化成苍白的武器。

他的臀部轻微地颤抖，摊平在地上的五指不住抓紧又张开，试图纾解身体的躁动。天花板上的灯碎星一样地晃在他的眼里，耳边此起彼伏的叫价声不像是嘉奖，更像是一种冷嘲热讽。

叶修烦躁地皱了皱眉。

喻文州他是认得的，第一次碰见的时候魏琛已经站在退休边缘，对喻文州的态度是又欣赏又尴尬，叶修远远地认了脸，知道这就是两年后的蓝雨队长。

他对这个技术不错，性格又好的少年印象挺好，没想到下一次见面会是这样的场景。

叶修忍不住抬头，目光扫过前排的一个人。那是他今天行动的目标，他势在必得。

“五百万一次，五百万两次……！”

“你给他插根按摩棒，我出八百万！”

众人哗然。

叶修手上青筋倏地爆起，他陡然抬头，素日里慵懒闲散的目光骤然锋利，刺向了发声的人。

好巧不巧，正是那个目标！真是活得不耐烦了！

主持人激动得要命，连话都说不清了：“八百万……八百万！还有人吗！”

喻文州不知道受了什么刺激，整个人像被电击中了一样疯狂抽动，细软的头发凌乱地遮住了他面部的表情。他使劲地、用力地、绝望地咬住口塞木球，喉咙里的尖叫被扩音器放大，需要供每个人品味与玩弄。

台阶的黑暗处忽然传来哐当巨响，一只号码器滚落，摔得七零八碎。开始所有人都还挺轻蔑，等回头看清人，不约而同地变了脸色。

“一千万。”叶修重新点了根烟。

喻文州僵住。马鞭自主持人手中脱出，他结结巴巴地问，“一，一千万？”

“嗯。一千万，还有谁要加吗？”叶修凉凉地咧了咧嘴巴。

摔了号码机，是一种示威的方式。意思是如果有人要继续抬高价钱，他奉陪到底。

若是旁人也就算了，可这是嘉世叶秋！

拍卖会上顿时噤若寒蝉。主持人不住搓手，笑道，“好，好！一千万，没有人了吧！那成交！”

叶修拢住西装外的大衣，起身的瞬间所有人都在看他。他晃晃悠悠地朝舞台走去，皮鞋的后跟敲击大理石地面发出轻微的响声。主持人以为他要验货，将遥控器双手捧上，堆笑道:

“叶神，这个人，是我们给你洗干净了还是……”

喻文州被吊起来，展示给叶修看。叶修自上而下地打量下去，敛住眼神。他身材的确很好，该有的都有，下身也清秀得要命。随着手指一点点地抚摸过他的身体，叶修眉头皱得越发得狠了。喻文州身上不少地方有新鲜的伤痕，电击伤，刀伤，绳索勒的，鞭子抽的……喻文州睁大眼睛，眼眶被生理性的泪水浸泡成浅红色，他显然认出了来人，难以置信地后退了一步。

叶修叹气，身边有人，他此刻又不好解释。

“把镣铐和口塞拿下来。”叶修说。

对方迟疑地伸手，偷看两人的表情，磨磨蹭蹭地替喻文州解开了身上的东西。喻文州几乎是踉跄着向后跌去，嘴巴因撑开时间过长而难以合拢，唾液沿着嘴角流下来一两丝，狼狈不堪。叶修做了一个令全场人都惊讶的举动，他脱下大衣，上前一步，一把裹住了喻文州的身体。

“叶秋……前辈！”喻文州的声音是恼火的。

叶修弯下腰，将他打横抱了起来。喻文州剧烈地挣动着，狠狠地在叶修的脖子上咬了一口。叶修吃痛，后退一步，扶着他肩膀的右手不耐烦地推了把喻文州的后脑勺，啧道，“小东西老实点。”

喻文州没有松口，后背怕得在发抖。

“走吧。”叶修小声说。

他叼着烟，吐字不甚清楚，就显得格外的冷。原先跟在他后面的人去了后台交易，叶修无视当场人的存在，直接抱着喻文州走出了会场。

夜晚的风刀一样地刮在两人身上，叶修紧紧手臂，让喻文州往自己怀里靠。他走到自己的车前，拉开车门把喻文州塞进去，自己再从另一边上车。

坐到驾驶位上时他向身边瞥，喻文州蜷缩了腿，僵硬地把脸别到旁边不理他。

叶修不吭声，探身到后驾驶拿出一把狙击枪架在车窗上，又从车门拐角摸出一把匕首丢到喻文州腿上。

“等会再收拾你。”叶修的语气有些暧昧不清。

他给枪装好瞄准镜，对准了会场出口的小门。这是他提前找好的一处地方，视野绝佳，角度完美，最适合暗杀，为的就是防止场上发生意外没能完成任务。没想到真的用上了。

他还在凝神注视前方，脖后忽地一凉。

叶修扭头，那把匕首正架在他的大动脉上，喻文州穿好了他的外套，脸上还有泪痕，面色虽然平静，两只眼睛却因愤怒熠熠发光。

“干什么？”叶修不是嘲讽，是真的好笑，“芯片的操纵器不在我手上，怎么，你以为你威胁得了我，喻文州？”

喻文州不搭话，手腕抖得却更厉害了。叶修若无其事地打量他，忽然明白了什么。

他身体里的遥控器还在他手上。

都到了这个地步，叶修不介意再耍耍他。他瞅准时机，一记手刀劈掉了喻文州的武器，撇开狙击枪不管不顾地探到喻文州面前，以强势的姿态禁锢住他。喻文州四肢发软，还在奋力挣扎，叶修居高临下地看着他，一手摸进口袋，将遥控器档位调到了最大。

喻文州身体巨颤，狠狠地咬住下唇，瞳孔缩小又涣散，血丝一点一点爬上眼白。

“啊。”他的声音里带了哭腔，“……啊！”

 

tbc.


End file.
